


Specimen

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kaneki's eyes, Hide is the real monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specimen

Whenever Kaneki thought of Hide, the infamous Sherlock Holmes came to mind instantly. Aside from the obvious European nationality, the cocky attitude and disregard for the feelings of those around him, when it came to optically dissecting a being—any sort of being—piece by piece, Hide could do so with a frightening accuracy. The “plainest Jane” in all of Tokyo, if set before Hide's scrutinizing gaze, could be made into blond's own individual doll, complete with a complex life, full some tragic back story that seemed ripped off of some sappy, anarchic movie script. It left Kaneki completely astounded, almost terrified of the scenarios that his friend seemed to pull out of the wazoo during his spontaneous bouts of boredom.

But what made it terrifying was the fact that Hide was almost always right, and if not completely right, nearly right.

If Hide saw a random, white collar, middle aged man walking down the sidewalk, with a brief case tucked under his stiff arm and his phone glued to his ear, if Hide glanced him for so much as a _second, and_ said he was a fairy, then he was a fairy.

If he and Kaneki stood by a candy machine off campus, perhaps in the center of the busting city, and a small, bubbly child walked with trouble as she clung on to her mothers slender ankle, if the tiny girl remained in Hide's vision for the duration of heartbeat, and Hide happened to call her a potential serial killer, then Kaneki would start hold a baseball bat when walking by children.

Because if Hide said she was a potential killer, then she _was_ a potential killer. 

That's how good he was. That's how frightening his observational skills were.

Kaneki believed that for his own personal sake, Hide toned down on his insight when the two ventured out together. He said what needed to be said, and kept his long commentaries short. He did so because he was smart enough to observe the discomfort that seemed to reek off of Kaneki whenever the blond began his observational lectures...It was like that for a while.

 

Months go by and Hide carries on conversation normally, only interrupting once to comment on Kaneki's health. “You look pale” He simply says. And Kaneki begins to over think the phrase, his thought flare up like a blazing fire being fed a gallon of gasoline. He begins to speculate that Hide knows, and Hide  _must_ know because Hide is that smart. Pale is associated with death, death is associated with graveyards, graveyards are associated with scary, creepy things...Ghouls are scary, creepy things...Kaneki is certain that Hide must know. Why else would he use such words? 

“You haven't been eating much food,” and the fire explodes, the flames lick the sides of his nearly broken mind, and Kaneki bites his lip in order to swallow a very ghoulish wail. _He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows!_ That panicked mantra bounces off of the walls of a very shattered psyche, and the ghoul nervously chuckles in order to dispel any sort of suspicion. 

But it's too late. He's been fidgeting like he has a terrible rash, he's been sweating like a sinner in church, he's been smiling like some clown who has a permanent grin etched onto its pale features.

_Breath_ , Kaneki tells himself,  _Breath_ . He looks at Hide with a sheepish smile, and to his relief, Hide is looking at the melting ice in his soda glass. 

Kaneki breathes a sigh of relief because Hide is no longer looking at him.

He only looked at him for a second...just a second...but a second is all it takes, a second is all Hide needs in order to know the “plainest Jane” as well as the college boys know the common whore in the dorm room.

Hide isn't looking at Kaneki because he no longer needs to. He's learned everything that he needs to know, and yet he refuses to say anything about it. He just looks at his ice, and begins to mix his clouded drink with his chewed up straw.

His face is calm, Kaneki's is twisted with terror. His thoughts are collected, Kaneki's thoughts are unstable. 

Being around Hide is scary, and suddenly Kaneki feels like he's in enemy territory. He feels as if an unbearable weight is pressing down upon him, as if it's taking away his air and suffocating him. The back of his back tickles as his Kagune bubbles under the surface.

It can sense his fear.

“I-I don't feel good,” The ghoul breathes with a shaky breath, “I gotta go! See ya Hide!”

He stands up so fast that the chair behind him nearly topples to the ground. Hide doesn't even get to say goodbye.

 

As Kaneki walks and walks, he wonders when being around his best friend suddenly felt so uncomfortable, so unnerving. The distance alleviates the weight hanging above his head, but does little to dispel the fear. He felt exposed around Hide, his best friend! Like a lamb led to the slaughter...when did being around Hide feel like being around some monster? When did the fear of being discovered override the fire to preserve his already faulted friendship?

When did Hide become his enemy?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play on Hide's acute observational skills and Kaneki's obvious mental problems. This isn't canon, just another figment of my imagination. I hope you enjoyed it, as always, I'm my own beta. Oh, some toddler threw a brustlesprout(sp?) at me in the store, it was so adorable! Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think please! Have a nice week and God bless!


End file.
